


February 3rd

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung seems to be totally distracted all day because of Kyuhyun's absence last few days</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 3rd

Tomorrow is February 2nd, the day is about to end soon and Jongwoon is totally distracted now. HE’s been away for past few days and Jongwoon decided on this particular thing rather spontaneously so he hasn’t convinced himself yet. He wondered whether it’ll be too obvious. Will it be?

It’s 11:45PM already, he needs to decide quickly. Jongwoon breaths in and out. He wants to do that, of course he does, but he’s scared of the possibility of being found out.

It’s 11:50PM. He likes him but he’s not sure yet, is he? Is it THAT way? Yes, it is but still.

11:55PM and what he’s gonna say to him? Not much or he’ll really find out. He’s good at it, Jongwoon guesses.

11:58PM, is he still awake anyway? Well, yeah, he’s HIM, he’s definitely awake.

11:59PM, he won’t do this. It’s ridiculous. It’s weird. He can’t.

00:00AM. He’s doing it anyway.

“Happy birthday, Kyuhyun~”

“I lost my precious ship because of you! Bear it in your mind that I’ll treat you the same, hyung!”

Jongwoon hangs out with a wide grin on his face. He’ll do the same. Then they can make it their personal tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I know already it's Kyuhyun who started this tradition though this way it seems more like them :)


End file.
